


Run To You

by MorganaNK



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A future fic...B/A are both living separate lives with their respective partners...or are they?





	Run To You

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties
> 
> The title and the lyrics by Bryan Adams
> 
> Lyrics in italics

**ANGEL**

I look down at her sleeping form and I feel...nothing. No love, no real attraction, just hollowness. I know I am not being fair to her, she loves me deeply, but I can’t seem to make myself care. I keep up the charade, but all she is is a means to an end. Does that make me heartless? I guess so. But I had to start thinking about myself sometime.

I drop a note on the bedside table and pick up my bag. When she wakes she will read it and know that I have gone to fight another big evil, and she will worry until I return. Without another backward glance I make my way out of the apartment.

**BUFFY**

I quietly slide from the bed so as not to disturb the person who is lying next to me. Over the years that we have been together we have grown apart. Does that make sense? Honestly? I don’t care any more. If it weren’t for the fact that being with him serves a purpose I would have walked ages ago.

He will not miss me; he is past caring where I go or who I see. All we have now is an illusion. I retrieve my clothes from the end of the bed and creep downstairs to dress.

 _She says her love for me could never die_  
_But that’d change if she ever found out about you and I_  


**ANGEL**

How long have we been meeting like this? Five years? Ten? It seems crazy that we are still running around. Enough is enough. I can’t go on doing the hiding thing. I want to hold you 24/7. I want to wake up needing you and have you there to fulfil that need. I want to lick you and suck you, bite you and claw you. I want you for mine. 

**BUFFY**

I’m thinking of calling time on this. I’ve realised I should be honest about who I am and who I love. If the others can’t accept that then that’s their problem. I don’t want to live a lie any more. To have survived this long is a miracle in itself, who knows what time I have left. All I do know is that I want to be happy. When I roll over in the night I want to snuggle up to your cool flesh. I want to fondle you and caress you, deep throat you. I want you for mine.

 _Oh – but her love is cold_  
_It wouldn’t hurt her if she didn’t know_  


**ANGEL**

As always, an unneeded breath catches in my throat as she approaches. Even after all this time she still does that to me. She is stunning, a Goddess. Her body is a temple and I want to worship at her altar. I want to take her right now and sheathe myself in her hot, wet, welcoming depths, plunging into her until she screams my name like a supplication. I don’t think about Jessica. Jessica who?

**BUFFY**

God he is beautiful. Maybe you shouldn’t say that about a man but it is the only word I can find that even comes close to doing him justice. Forget about making love, right now I want him to grab hold of me, fling me on the hood of his car and fuck me senseless. I want him to pound into me until we dent the metalwork. I want him to erase any thoughts of Riley from my mind. Riley who?

 _She’s got a heart of gold she’ll never let me down_  
_But you’re the one who always turns me on_  
_You keep me comin’ round_  


**ANGEL**

Silently I devour her with my eyes, drinking in every little detail. The demon rages inside me, demanding that I claim her for our own. He loves her as much as I do. I sweep her into my arms and, showering her with kisses, carry her to the site of our union.

**BUFFY**

He clutches me tightly against his smooth, muscular chest. I nestle closely and respond as he begins to kiss me. He is like water to a desert, like Ambrosia to the Gods. Only he can quench the fire that burns inside of me.

 _I know her love is true_  
_But it’s so damn easy making love to you_  


**ANGEL**

I lower her onto the bed, not breaking off from my attentions to her luscious mouth. Somehow we free ourselves of our clothes. I trace the outline of her body with my hands whilst my lips pay homage to her full honey breasts. I torment each nipple, licking, biting and sucking. She writhes beneath me. I feel her small hand tenderly capture my sex, the warmth of her skin sending shockwaves through my body.

**BUFFY**

He’s killing me; shit he’s killing me. My senses are on overload. Each and every nerve and fibre sings his praises and chants his name. A thousand and one thoughts invade my brain and just as quickly they are gone. His mouth, his glorious mouth. As he works his magic on my breasts I reach out for him. I need to hold him, caress him; I need to drive him as wild as he is driving me.

 _I’ve got my mind made up_  
_I need to feel your touch_  


**ANGEL**

She slides down my body and her mouth ensnares my erect cock. Her tongue massages my frenulum and tip, savouring my pre-cum. My breath hitches and I become almost oblivious to my surroundings. I hear her murmur something before she continues her ministrations to my throbbing member.

**BUFFY**

Whilst my mouth pleasures his sex my hands cup and caress his balls. I realise that I am bringing him to the point of no return – a loud purr resonates from deep within his chest. I suck and lick harder, taking him as far into my mouth as I can. He bucks his hips towards me and then he shoots his seed into the back of my throat. Releasing him I swallow and lick my lips seductively.

**ANGEL**

The sight of her, sitting naked astride my legs, her tongue swirling seductively over her rosebud lips after eating me drives me crazy with desire. In one swift movement I flip her onto her back, burying my head between her thighs. My tongue finds the entrance to her sacred place and I lap at the nectar that flows from it. I slide a finger inside her, then two, stretching and massaging her honey covered walls. She pushes herself onto my hand, forcing me in further. I latch onto her pearl and bite down on it with blunt teeth.

**BUFFY**

I feel as if he is everywhere, every part of him touching every part of me. I am so close now, I feel as if I may well explode. I tangle my fingers in his hair and pull his head closer still. My breathing is frantic and I can feel my heart racing. His cool lips drive me headlong into exquisite oblivion.

**ANGEL**

I crawl my way up her in search of her lips and plunder her mouth, letting her taste herself on me. Entering her fluidly I begin a slow and torturous rhythm. She arches her back off the bed, desperately meeting my every thrust. 

**BUFFY**

This is how it should be, two soulmates in perfect union. He fills me completely, my body yielding to his will. Electricity fills my body, my sense are heightened as pleasure courses through me. I bare my neck and offer myself to him. His human mask falls and razor sharp incisors pierce my skin. My mouth latches onto his shoulder and I suck hard, leaving my mark.

**ANGEL**

Her blood and lavishing of my flesh is too much for me to take. I want to scream and I want to cry. My soul is soaring and my demon howls with divine pleasure. I hammer into her; our pelvises cracking together with such force that I am sure bone will be broken. We yell each other’s name and dissolve into a blessed union of extreme pleasure.

**BUFFY**

My body reacts as if being hit by lightening. I clench my muscles around his cock as he rides me long and hard. I pull him tightly into my arms and rock against him as a myriad of sensations wash over me like a tidal wave. I feel his release as he collapses against me and returns my embrace.

**BUFFY & ANGEL**

As I lie exhausted in his arms I am decided. I don’t want this to end. I never want this to end. As of tonight my marriage is over. As of tonight I walk out on Riley never to go back. No more lies. This is my destiny. This is my normal.

It’s over. After tonight I can’t go back to Jessica and pretend that I love her and that everything is fine. After tonight I can’t walk away from my beloved. This is where I belong. 

_Oh when the feeling’s right I’m gonna run all night_  
_I’m gonna run to you_  



End file.
